Quitte à souffrir
by AsterRealm
Summary: Tout se résume à une seule question. La peste ou le choléra ?


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la septante-quatrième (whooop belgicisme #rebbelz) nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème «_ Peste _». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

Pour la 300ème fic du fandom, ça mérite un one-shot de qualité. (Non).

* * *

La peste ou le choléra, songea Iwaizumi en passant une main sèche sur son visage. C'est comme ça qu'on appelait ça, non ? Un choix cornélien aux issues empreintes de souffrance et d'infortune.

Le dilemme était simple. Un peu trop compliqué.

D'un côté, Oikawa, en train de retirer ses genouillères, assis sur un banc, le regard navigant entre l'espoir et la déception, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

De l'autre, Matsukawa et Hanamaki, les bras du premier enroulés autour de la taille du second, un sourire funeste aux lèvres, prémisses de nombreuses douleurs indicibles.

En jeu, la fin de son après-midi.

— Allez, Iwaizumi ; c'est juste l'histoire de quelques heures. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Il était peut-être indécis, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un imbécile. Matsukawa pouvait bien utiliser ce ton léger et amusé, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent tout sauf digne de confiance. Peut-être aurait-il pu céder, si le contreur s'était trouvé seul ; le subir en compagnie de Makki, néanmoins, se révélait une tout autre paire de manches.

Le choléra. Il retira son t-shirt, les sourcils froncés, pour remettre son uniforme.

— Iwa-chan ! Tu vas pas me laisser tomber comme ça !

Il s'agissait moins de le laisser tomber que de protéger sa santé tant physique que mentale. Qu'on m'épargne, supplia-t-il, au moins pour ce soir. Laissez-moi profiter d'une soirée de quiétude et de sécurité.

Mais Oikawa le fixait avec _ces_ yeux, ceux qu'il n'utilisait qu'en dernier recours — soit très souvent, il fallait bien l'avouer —, le regard implorant, presque larmoyant, si c'était possible, qui agitait en lui un instinct irrépressible, le besoin de le tenir éloigné de toute forme de désespoir. Une caractéristique qu'Oikawa lui-même avait pris soin de façonner au cours des années, unique maître de sa faible fibre sentimentale. Et il savait pertinemment comment s'en servir. Un avantage que Mattsun ne possédait pas.

Puis Iwaizumi pensa à ce qu'il risquait, au danger menaçant tapi derrière les épaules du passeur, et il déglutit en détournant les yeux.

La peste. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son sac.

Une main dans son dos.

— Trois heures. Deux heures. J'te promets qu'on t'obligera pas à essayer des trucs que tu veux pas porter. Enfin, dans les limites du raisonnable, en tout cas.

Le choléra, apparemment, se cachait dans les cabines d'essayage de commerces aux styles étranges, chargé de tenues chatoyantes que personne ne pouvait décemment oser porter en public. Personne à l'exception de Makki, bien entendu, raison pour laquelle Iwaizumi tenait à préserver sa fierté en se contentant de rentrer bien gentiment chez lui. Ça et la tendance qu'avait Mattsun de vouloir le vêtir des pires accoutrements possibles, pour « passer le temps », comme il le prétendait innocemment.

— T'avais promis, Iwa-chan. T'avais dit que tu me lâcherais pas, cette fois.

La peste, quant à elle, l'attendait dans une cuisine malencontreusement sans surveillance, au fond d'une casserole à l'odeur de brûlé et dont le contenu goûtait la cendre, l'ultime épreuve d'un estomac qui avait déjà tout testé. La choisir revenait à prendre une semaine de congé — quitter le lit sans risquer la mort, quand on avait eu le malheur de toucher aux « tentatives de cuisine » d'Oikawa, n'était pas une option.

Et puis, Oikawa avait tort. Il n'avait rien promis.

— Iwaizumi, insista Mattsun.

— Iwa-chan, répéta Oikawa.

Par pitié, supplia Iwaizumi en silence. Je ne peux pas choisir entre l'humiliation et le risque d'une profonde indigestion.

Oikawa et Mattsun le dévisagèrent longuement, puis le second ouvrit la bouche, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

— Je t'offre des ramens, dit-il. Pas de limite de quantité. De la vraie nourriture, faite par des professionnels.

La proposition était tentante. Oikawa lui lança un regard outré.

— Tu triches ! se plaignit-il.

— Je tiens à sa santé.

— C'est de la corruption !

— Oh, mais si t'as quelque chose de mieux à lui proposer, je t'en prie. Quelque chose qui le convainque de se laisser empoisonner, j'entends.

Il était trop tard, pourtant. Oikawa avait déjà perdu, et tous en étaient parfaitement conscients.

— J'ai quelque chose, sourit-il néanmoins, de bien meilleur que tes stupides ramens.

— Ah ? Je suis curieux de l'entendre.

Mais Mattsun ne l'entendrait pas ; déjà, Oikawa collait sa bouche contre l'oreille de son meilleur ami, un sourire dissolu aux lèvres, certain d'avoir remporté une victoire méritée.

Et, vu les mots qui glissaient jusqu'à lui, Iwaizumi aurait été bien en peine de le contredire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Hanamaki et Matsukawa, depuis longtemps débarrassés de toute forme de naïveté, échangèrent un regard désabusé.

— Désolé, annonça Iwaizumi. À choisir, je préfère la peste.

Oikawa laissa échapper une exclamation triomphante. Mattsun, défait, ramena son sac sur son épaule.

Iwaizumi sortit du vestiaire, un Oikawa encore à moitié habillé à ses côtés. Il avait gagné la bataille, mais tous savaient que la guerre était loin d'être terminée.

En attendant, Iwaizumi éviterait simplement de manger.

* * *

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues, comme d'hab. Merci d'avoir lu cette connerie lol.


End file.
